The detection of the roadway enables in particular an assessment of the roadway surface in order to, for example, be able to estimate the friction coefficient or disadvantageous properties of the roadway.
In this area, detection systems are known which assess the behavior of preceding vehicles and/or ascertain information from traffic messages and output warnings regarding possible slippery wintry conditions to the driver. Here, the ITS—Intelligent Transport System—is known, among others.
Furthermore, it is known to apply a roadway surfacing on the roadway, which changes color in the case of slippery wintry conditions and thus represents a directly perceivable warning. However, it is disadvantageous that a specific surfacing has to be applied on the roadway and must be maintained. It is also possible for the color or wavelength and intensity distribution of the light emitted by the roadway to be a function of additional factors.
Furthermore, detection systems are known in which an ultrasound noise, which arises from friction of the tires against the roadway, is recorded and assessed.
Furthermore, camera systems are known which detect the roadway. It is known here that the roadway is lit by, for example, a headlight, and at least one part of the lit area of the roadway is detected by the camera. Furthermore, additional road users may be detected and their driving behavior assessed. The detection of, for example, slippery wintry conditions, is generally, however, not possible.
Known systems thus enable in particular no flexible and rapid reaction of the driver to an instantaneously present roadway surfacing such as water or ice. Furthermore, known systems, such as the marking of the road surface and similar measures at the roadway surface are complex and may not be carried out for all roads of a traffic system.